Sneefee Hugs One-Shots
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: Title gives it away. I'm writing a series of One-Shots for Sneefee's Hugs. I will do another story later with her (his?) other works, so stay tuned! Stories rated K though T. All 2003'verse. Cover pic will change with each chap. NO T-CEST! COMLPETE
1. Don and Leo

_Hello! I LOVE SNEEFEE'S (not T-Cest) WORK! ESPECIALLY HUGS! SO I'M GONNA DO A ONE-SHOT WITH EACH HUGS PIC! (Also, I will do another series of One-Shots of their other pics later) IT COULD BE A DRABBLE OR LONGER; I'VE NEVER DONE A DRABBLE SO I'M NOT SURE. THEY PROBABLY WON'T BE ANY LONGER THAN MY OTHER ONE-SHOTS! Enjoy! And sorry for all the screaming. 2003'verse, Rated K+ through T (This one's K+)_

 _BTW, the names will be who's hugging the other first. Ex, if Leo's hugging Raph, it'll be Leo and Raph_

 _Disclaimer: Damn, I haven't done this in a while! If I owned them, Super Shredder's death would've been on screen._

* * *

 _#1, Don and Leo  
_

Don sighed as he tried to pick up the huge piece of junk in his arms. Raph had blew something up in his lab and Don had taken the blame for it out of not wanting his brother to touch anything else in his lab. The punishment had been to clean up the whole lab, even the parts that had already been a mess before the explosion. He was currently trying to move his desk to the corner of the room to make more room for cleaning, and then he was going to move it back after he was done.

He grunted and decided to just push it to the corner. He started pushing, but it wouldn't budge.

"Dammit. Maybe Raph should've done this."

"How about me?"

Don whipped around and saw Leo leaning on the doorway, arms crossed with a warm, albeit small, smile on his face. "I know I'm not as strong as Raph, but I may be able to give a little muscle. Is that OK?"

Don gaped at him. "Um, I guess if you really want to. But you didn't do anything," Don said as Leo came over and started pushing with him.

"Yeah, well, neither did you. I don't think it's fair that you need to clean up this whole lab by yourself. Just let me help," Leo retorted.

"*rolls eyes* OK. Whatever."

* * *

About 2 hours later, they were done with the whole place. Leo dusted off his hands as Don wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

Suddenly, 2 muscular arms were wrapped around Leo's torso and there was pressure on his upper plastron. He looked down and smiled warmly when he saw Don hugging him. "Thanks, bro! This would've probably taken me 4 days to do!" Don cried.

Leo chuckled as he patted the space between Don's plastron and carapace with the little hand room he had. "Sure, Don. Just please let me... breathe," he rasped out, as Don's arms were tightly wrapped around him.

Don gasped and let go, chuckling. "Sorry, bro!"

* * *

 _OMG, I'M SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLE ENDING! I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE! THIS TOOK ME ABOUT 45 MINUTES TO TYPE, SO SORRY IF IT'S BAD ANYWAY! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! BUT IF YOU ARE, RANT ABOUT IT IN THE REVIEW BOX! IT'S RIGHT UNDER THE TEXT! SEE?! BYE!  
_

 _TMNT LLII_


	2. Don and Raph

_First, lemme say that I'm sorry for not doing the Don and Mikey hugs, but it looked T-Cesty to me, and I couldn't really think of anything that I could possibly write without breaking my promise to myself and you guys that I wouldn't do anything that had to do with T-Cest. So, here is the one after that. Note: First it's Don hugs the turtle, then Leo, then Mikey, then Raph; I didn't come up with this order, it's just the way it is on Sneeland. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _#2, Don and Raph_

Don sighed as he finished another call as an IT. Then, he glanced at the clock. 3 AM.

Raph should be back by now...

He looked towards Mikey's room and sighed again. They'd all changed since Leo had left for Central America 9 months ago. Raph had become the Nightwatcher, he'd turned to be an IT tech supporter because they'd been running low on money, and Mikey had needed to also get a job as a party entertainer, which he was now having nightmares about.

A lot of the time, Raph or he had needed to wake him up because he was having so bad a nightmare that he screamed so loud, Don wouldn't be surprised if Jhanna had been able to hear him. On her own planet.

Suddenly, the Lair door opened, and the genius immediately jumped up and walked out.

Raph, with a duffel bag full of his Nightwatcher outfit, stepped into the Lair, and suddenly had an armful of Don.

The genius wrapped his arms around Raph's torso and put his cheek on his plastron. The hothead grabbed Don's head and rested his own head on Don's.

"I didn't get hurt this time. I promise," the hothead said quietly.

Don squeezed his eyes shut and a tear rolled down his face. "You promise?" he asked, reminding Raph of a child scared in the dark.

"Promise."

* * *

 _And yet another bad ending! These are (while not impossibly hard) hard to think of! Especially while keeping T-Cest out of it! (Not that I'd put T-Cest in, anyway, but...) Anyways, rant, flame, review, PM, whatever, just please review! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	3. Leo and Don

_I tried to make this weird Hispanic dish (my mom's Hispanic) and my eye still hurts because of the onion. That was 2 hours ago. And I still don't think it's gonna be good. But I haven't eaten it yet, soooo... Anyway, we are now moving on to Leo hugging them! Enjoy!_

* * *

 _#3, Leo and Don_

"OK, left foot on red," Mike said to Raph and Don, who were playing Twister.

Leo looked from the sidelines and chuckled to himself. "Y'know, your huge shells aren't helping your stakes much," he said to them teasingly. Don glared at him and tried to move his left foot. This ended up in him falling and taking Raph with him.

Don sighed as Raph punched him in the shoulder and the genius went over to Leo. "Man, I always lose this game," he muttered, rubbing his arm.

Leo laughed genuinely. "Don't worry, little bro. It's pretty hard for guys with fat-ass shells like us. Don't worry!" he exclaimed, grabbing Don from behind and rubbing his head affectionately. Don chuckled and looked up at his brother from the corner of his eye and saw his brother smiling mischievously.

"You wanna play Twister, don't you?" the purple-clad teen asked hintingly.

"Yeah..." Leo replied with a smile.

* * *

 _Remember, it's short because I was trying to do a drabble. It just didn't work. Sorry 'bout dat! We're having dinner in a few minutes, anyway, I'm pretty sure, but I'll update soon! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	4. Leo and Mike

_I had a weird dizzy spell in the shower yesterday and I, like, had to sit down in the corner of the shower for 4 minutes (I think). I couldn't see anything and in the blackness there were just a bunch of dots and it scared me SO bad. Any theories? Anyway, I haven't been getting a lot of reviews on my stories and am sort of worried that people don't like my stories. I hope it's not true. Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

 _#4, Leo and Mike_

Leo groaned as Mike dragged him to the couch. "I don't wanna watch your stupid _Justice Force_ movie! I have to practice my katas in the dojo! Lemme go!" he exclaimed, but for some reason, Mike actually kept his grip on Leo.

"Leo, you made a bet and lost! Which, really, is stupid, because you thought you'd win in a race against me. Everyone knows I'm the fastest runner of us," Mike whined, and then just kept pulling his brother.

Leo chuckled tolerantly and sat down next to his brother on the couch. "Fine. But pick the shortest one, will you?"

Mike groaned dramatically. "How about the second-shortest one? It's my favorite!" he asked, already putting it in the DVD player.

Leo smiled a small but genuine smile that Mike didn't see. "Fine. Let's just get it over with, OK?"

* * *

 _2 hours later..._

Leo yawned quietly as the credits rolled on the movie. He looked down at his brother, only to see him laying on him with a blanket on. Leo smiled genuinely and hugged his brother as tight as he could without waking him. He felt 2 weak arms wrap around himself and saw his youngest brother smile.

"G-night, li'l bro," he whispered, getting comfortable enough for sleeping.

* * *

In the morning, Leo gasped and woke up to a camera flash. He opened his eyes and saw Don's retreating form.

"DON! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

 _There! 250 words exactly! I am awesome! Even though it's short, I'm still awesome!_

 _*crickets chirping*_

 _Whatever. Review, rant, give me theories as to why I was so close to passing out in the shower last night! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	5. Leo and Raph

_HI! I'm back again, unfortunately for you! This is probably my favorite Sneefee Hugs pic, even though my mom says it looks kinda T-Cesty... Either way, I love this one! Enjoy! BTW, if I haven't already mentioned this, you can get to the site I found these on. Just type in Sneefee on Google, then click the first link. Then click Picture Galleries at the top and press TMNT. The first Hugs pic is number 43. If you're still confused, I'll send you a link through PM, if you ask. Sorry for ranting!_

* * *

 _#5, Leo and Raph_

"You are such a son of a bitch, Leo! I din't do notin'!" Raph yelled at his brother, who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Actually, you went out, _against Splinter's orders_ , and got yourself drunk last night!" the leader retorted.

Don and Mike rolled their eyes from the couch. Their big brothers were at it. Again.

"Yeah, well, I'm fine now, ain' I?! I din't hurt no one, ya fucka!" the hothead yelled.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're going to use _that_ insult again! You really need to practice your delivery!"

" _I'mma practice throwin' ya inta the riva in a minute!_ " Raph screamed, going to punch his brother. Leo blocked the strike.

"Enough!" a voice came from the hallway. The bickering teens froze and turned to face their sensei.

Splinter stepped in front of them, and hit Raph in the leg with his cane, after seeing the hothead glare at his leader. "You have gotten out of hand lately! You are both grounded for 2 weeks!"

Leo growled internally and elbowed his brother, who blew a raspberry at him in return. Splinter hit them both with his cane and gestured for them to go somewhere else. Raph exclaimed in frustration and stormed to his room. Leo rolled his eyes again and went to the dojo.

* * *

Raph silenced his steps as he walked through the Lair, making his way to the sewer entrance. He opened it and left with gracefulness he used only when sneaking out or on an important mission. Unknown to him, though, he had a stalker on his trail.

As the hothead got to a rooftop, he stopped to think. He hadn't really meant those things that he said to his brother, had he? No way. He never meant what he said when they argued!

His thoughts were interrupted by 2 muscular arms wrapping around him. He put his left hand on the forest-green hands around his plastron as Leo snuggled into his neck a little (I am SORRY if this sounds even a little bit like T-Cest, but please just think of it as normal, brotherly love!). Raph never even turned around.

"I'm sorry," was whispered in his ear. Raph smiled a little bit and said, "It's fine. I'm sorry, too."

Leo smiled and pulled away from his brother. "Well, that's a new one. You're good."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Whateva. So, whadda yo doin' out here? I thought ya were goody-two-shoes when it comes ta Splinta's rules," he teased.

Leo smiled a tight-lipped, faked smile. "We're both dead. You know that, right?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

 _WOW! I thought this would be a LOT longer than this, but, whatevs. Make sure that you review, flame, and rant! I only have 4 reviews for this story, and there are 4 chapters before I post this one! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	6. Mike and Don

_It's been too long! I'm sorry! I lost track of time! Don't hurt me! Anyways, I'm moving on to Mikey! I promise I'll do the Mike and Don one; actually, it's this one! Enjoy!_

* * *

 _#6, Mike and Don_

Mike smiled as his bother started to fix his skateboard wheel. He knew it happened to Don all the time on his bicycle; well, not that a wheel fell off, bot popped or something.

Don, never looking up from his work, thought about everything his brother did for him. he made him smile. Laugh. Even in the worst situations, Mike was there with a big smile, fake or not, to cheer them all up. Don remembered after he'd been turned into that mindless monster, and when he'd asked them if they'd went through too much trouble, the most youthful of them had just smiled brightly and said, "Nah."

Suddenly, 2 blue-green, muscular arms were wrapped around his neck and upper plastron. He looked up at his brother and smiled; the orange-clad teen was smiling himself with his eyes closed as Don kept the screwdriver he had in hand out of the way.

Don smiled bigger and hugged his brother back as best he could, which wasn't very good, actually. But, Mike still smiled bigger all the same and hugged tighter.

* * *

 _Super short again! I'm sorry, but I A) couldn't think of anything else, and B) didn't want to keep you waiting even longer! SORRY_ _SORRY_ _SORRY_ _SORRY_ _SORRY_ _SORRY_ _SORRY_ _SORRY_ _SORRY_ _SORRY_ _SORRY_ _SORRY_ _SORRY_ _SORRY_ _SORRY_ _SORRY_ _SORRY_ _SORRY_ _SORRY_ _SORRY_ _SORRY_ _SORRY_ _SORRY OK I'm done. Can I get a One-Shot suggestion, please! And can you vote on my poll? It's on my profile, and if you don't have an account, then just put it in the review box right down there.  
_

l  
l  
l  
v

 _BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_

 _(BTW, the sequel for 2k12 vs. 2k3 is on its way, I promise!)_


	7. Mike and Leo

_GAH! I'm sorry to anyone that wanted me to update this story, but I had other stuff to do! Sorry! Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 _#7, Mike and Leo_

Mikey sighed as he sat vigil by Leonardo's comatose body. He'd only been like this for a couple of hours, but it felt like weeks. The youngest teen thought back to how this had happened.

* * *

 _The quartet of turtles ran across the rooftops, laughing loudly as they played Ninja Tag. There hadn't really been anything happening that night, so they had all begged Leo to play and he'd finally relented._

 _Lord, did they soon regret it._

 _They'd failed to notice a bunch of Foot Ninjas hopping across the rooftops. Of course with their luck, the Foot saw them and ran over. Leo suddenly stopped, causing Raph to run into him and growl, but Leo suddenly blocked another katana. It had nicked him in the left arm._

 _Raph, Mike, and Don were pushed away from their leader, with only a few but very skilled ninjas, while over a dozen Foot bombarded Leo._

 _The leader was holding himself well, but then he got a cut on his face. He gasped in pain and grabbed it, creating an opening for another slash on his left arm. There was a sharp pain in his thigh, and then someone kicked it. He whimpered in pain quiet enough for his enemies not to hear it, and attacked with adrenaline running through his veins._

 _A few slashes on both him and the enemy later, the adrenaline rushed straight out of him and he collapsed, breathing heavily. Don immediately ran over as Raph finished off the last of the ninja._

 _Don saw multiple cuts and bruises on their brother, some more serious than others. Some of the cuts had bruises over top of them! There was a nasty knot on the right side of Leo's head._

 _Raph picked Leo up in a bridal position and they started the trek home._

* * *

Mike sighed and held his brother's hand. "Please wake up bro... We're all super worried. We can't do this..."

Leo groaned and rolled on his side on the table he was on, as there wasn't any room on the invention-littered cots. His hand grasped a roll of gauze that they'd forgotten to put away, which was near a pair of scissors.

His eyes opened and he grabbed his right temple, before hissing and pulling it back. "Owwww... WHOA!"

Mike wrapped his right arm around his brother's left shoulder, eyes shut tight.

Leo put his arm around Mike's upper shell and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

Leo finally pulled away, wiping a tear from Mike's face and giving a sad smile. Mike looked down. "Don't do that, bro..."

Leo's smile saddened even a bit more. "I'll try not to."

* * *

 _I'm sorry for too many feels! I just found out that there was a banned episode of the original Tom & Jerry where they kill themselves and it made me sad! Sorry! And don't watch it if you have a sensitive mind! Review, vote on my poll, and, well, BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	8. Mike and Raph

_BAM! ANOTHER CHAPTER! ONCE I FINISH THIS STORY, I CAN DO MY OTHER SNEEFEE STORY! ENJOY! This is the last one with Mikey. Raph's next! BTW, I haven't sen the movie._

* * *

 _#8, Mike and Raph_

Leo rolled his eyes at Mike's question. "No, you just made me watch that movie. Besides, I'm going on a lone patrol tonight. Go ask Don!" he said, grabbing his katanas and going out through the sewer exit.

Mike sighed exasperatedly and went to Don's lab. Maybe if it was a different movie...?

"Hey, Don, you wanna watch-"

"Sorry, li'l bro. I need to finish this project. Go ask Raph. Tip, he'll be more likely to agree if you let him pick the movie. Now get before you blow something up!"

Mike sighed exasperatedly and went to the area in the middle of the Lair, where Raph was working on his punching bag.

"Um, Raph-"

"No."

"Raph-"

"No."

"Raph will you watch a movie with me it's your pick!" Mike said as fast as he possibly could.

Raph chuckled and took the protective wrappings off his fingers. "Cool. There's dis one movie Leo foun' dat I been dyin'a watch, but Splina says I need someone else ta watch i' wit' me. Bleh!" he exclaimed.

Raph made his way to the living room while Mike went to make a couple bowls of popcorn, because you can't watch a movie without the popcorn!

When he got back into the living room, Raph was already settled on the couch, and the lights were dimmed, so most of the light was coming from the TV.

Mike settled down next to his brother and gave him a bowl of popcorn, then took the other one for himself.

 _HALLOWEEN_ flashed on the screen.

"Hold on, I've heard of this movie... Wait, this is on the Top Ten Scariest Movies list!" Mike said to his brother.

Raph shrugged.

* * *

 _60 minutes later..._

Raph rolled his eyes as Mike wrapped his arms around him. He felt a hand on his face and another on his plastron. Mike had already thrown his popcorn bowl in fear and there was a big mess on the floor.

"R-Raph? When's the movie over?" the younger whimpered.

"It's a little ova half done."

Mike clung to him harder.

Raph sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have picked this one...

* * *

When the movie was over and the credits were rolling, Raph was also clinging to Mike, and they were shivering.

"R-Raph? Could you get your hand off my shell?"

"I-I only have your neck, bro."

 _ **REALIZATION**_

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Both turtles jumped off the couch and ran for their rooms, avoiding the bathroom very carefully.

Leo chuckled and made his way to Don's lab to tell him to get some shut-eye. "Man, they're gonna stink later..."

* * *

 _If anyone has seen Halloween, then you'll get the reference. If not, then I don't know either. I haven't seen the movie, I've just seen a couple reviews and someone said that they checked their shower four times, so... Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Review, rant, flame, gimme feedback! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	9. Raph and Don

_First Raph hug, Raph is last and then I'm doing another story on other Sneefee pics! Enjoy!_

* * *

 _#9, Raph and Don_

"PLEASE, Don! It'll take, like, half an hour at mos'!" Raph exclaimed, putting his hands in a pleading position as he got on his knees. "C'mon, y'know I hate beggin'!"

Don looked at him from where he was working on a new invention. "Promise it won't take long?"

" ** _YES_**!"

"Fine. We can go get new motorcycle wheels."

* * *

As the duo ran across the rooftops, Don glanced at his brother. "So, how on earth did you manage to completely obliterate both of your Shell-Cycle wheels _and then_ get it home?" he asked as they arrived.

"I have mah ways," Raph said as he counted his money again and then went into the auto place to steal (He didn't think of it as stealing, as he still left the money he'd gotten from...) two tires for his bike. He went back to Don, nodded, and they started home. Suddenly, Raph's grip on one of the tires slipped, and he jumped into the alley it'd fallen in to retrieve it.

He heard a shuffle, and he looked behind himself, and gasped as he saw a dozen Purple Dragons behind him. "Eh, heh, oops."

They all advanced on him, and he threw the tires to the ground, taking out his sais and blocking 2 bats. He knocked out the 2 bat-wielders and stabbed 3 more in the stomach. He grimaced in pain as he was cut in the lower left shoulder, and it started bleeding out a bit. Grabbing the wound caused his sais to get knocked out of his hands, and he put his arms in front of his face to shield it. He ended up getting a few bruises and cuts on his forehead, and a couple on his thighs, and then Don finally looked down into the alley to see what was taking so long.

The bō-wielder defeated the Dragons quickly and then started supporting Raph. "Hey, buddy. You OK?

"Yeah, 'm fine. Jus' a little sore," Raph replied as Don eased off the man-hole cover in the middle of the alley. Raph climbed down first, despite Don's protests, but Don grabbed the tires and hopped down after him. Don looked at the tires, then back at Raph, who was leaning heavily against a wall. "We can get these in the morning, right?" he asked kindly.

Raph chuckled and nodded, and Don started supporting him again, grabbing Raph's left arm and Raph's right one touching his plastron.

As they started towards the Lair, Raph suddenly smiled. Don noticed. "What?"

"I' was pretty cool how ya took down all dem Dragons dat fast!" Raph explained. Don smiled up at his brother, and they walked the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence.

* * *

 _Well? Y'all like it? Review, rant, flame, vote on my poll, and check out my community! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	10. Raph and Leo

_Uh, oh! Leo's next! Has anyone else seen this picture and burst out laughing at the sheer hilarity of it? I know it looks kinda T-Cesty, but it's still pretty funny. One word of preview: Drunk. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _#10, Raph and Leo_

"*hic*"

Leo nearly started at the sound. Don was in his lab, Mike was out with Splinter, and April and Casey were out of town, so...

Raph.

"And the crowd goes oh oh oh oh oh!" was slurred from the dojo. Leo sighed and turned the channel of the TV. This was gonna be a long night...

5 minutes later, when Leo had barely settled on a sow for 2, Raph came stumbling in, a liquor bottle in hand. his cheeks were almost completely red from blush, and he hiccuped over and over as he stumbled.

 _'Please don't come over here please don't come over here please don't come o-'_

"'Ey, bro! *hic*"

"*sigh* Hey, Raph. You good?" the leader relented, wondering how long it would be until Raph fell into an alcohol-induced sleep.

"Better than, uh, tomorrow," Raph slurred, sitting down.

"No kidding, bro. You're gonna have a major hangover tomorrow!" Leo agreed.

Raph suddenly slung over him, his right arm, which had the liquor bottle in it, over Leo's shoulder and his left one grabbing Leo's right arm. Leo froze, eyes darting down at Raph, who smiled drunkenly.

"Y'know, bro, yer da best."

That was it. Leo would never be surprised again for the rest of his life.

"If I had anuda olda bro, I'd punch 'im in da face an' come find ya."

...Or he could be wrong.

"Really? Because you never seem to be very, um, open with that kind of stuff."

Raph's eyes started to droop closed, and Leo sighed. "Go to sleep, bro. I'll get you something for your head."

Raph nodded and dozed off, and Leo tried to push Raph off, but Raph was clinging to him.

"Help."

The leader growled and pried Raph off himself, and Raph slumped on the couch as Leo quickly stood up.

He was going to have a talk with Casey in the morning...

* * *

 _I don't know anything about being drunk! Sorry if it's bad! I decided to keep it kinda short. Next chapter is the last, and then normal Sneefee pics! Review, rant, flame, vote on my new poll, and check out my new community! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	11. Raph and Mike

_OMG, I burst out laughing when I saw this for the first time! This is the last chap before I start my other Sneefee story. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _#11, Raph and Mike_

Mikey hid the remote in between the couch arm and his left arm as Raph approached. The hothead sat next to him on the couch, pretending not to have noticed. He started looking around for the device. "'Ey, Mike, d'ya know where da remote is?" he asked with fake curiosity.

"Uhhh... I dunno."

"Uh-huh. An' dat's why _Justice Force_ is on?"

"I couldn't find it when I sat down. This was on when I turned it off last night!" the nunchuck-wielder exclaimed, hiding his guilt.

Raph 'hmm'ed and sat back. Suddenly, he went and hugged his brother. Mikey's eye widened. Raph smirked and grabbed the remote, and pulled from the hug.

He waved the remote in Mikey's face teasingly, always keeping it out of his younger brother's reach. Mikey pouted as Raph changed the channel. The serial killer from Halloween flashed on the screen, and they both screamed and ran from the room, bumping into each other on the way.

Don strolled in and changed the channel, sitting on the couch. "Idiots..."

* * *

 _AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's too short! But I couldn't think of anything else! I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry and I'm done! I don't even have to scroll down to see the whole thing on my Doc Manager! So, did y'all like? Review, rant, flame, vote on my new poll, and check out my community! And I promise to start that other Sneefee story soon! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


End file.
